Calor
by 2BackBiter4
Summary: Pequeña recopilación de momentos entre Fushimi y Misaki. [Yaoi]


ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

―¿Cómo me veo? ―Yata le sonrió, acomodándose los anteojos.

―¿Sinceramente? Es bastante poco lo que veo. ―respondió Fushimi, provocando una risa contagiosa en su amigo, quien le devolvió los lentes.

―¿Caminas por la avenida o bordeando?

Vivían relativamente cerca, y no era muy relevante la decisión, pero aun así.

―Como quieras. ―fue la respuesta de Fushimi.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, y Yata dobló en una esquina, para tomar el camino largo. Le gustaba ese camino, una vez se lo dijo. Le gustaba porque era silencioso, y tenía una sombra interminable de una hilera de árboles, y amaba pasar por ahí en patineta.

Fushimi vivía casi solo, porque sus padres llegaban demasiado tarde y casi no se molestaban en ver si estaba en su habitación; cuando no llegaba, no lo notaban. Y ambos sabían que Yata terminaría en su casa hasta la noche, y tal vez más. Lo sabían; siempre era asi, sin necesidad de preguntarse. Fushimi estaba a gusto, porque todo su tiempo se lo dedicaba a una persona, y lo sentía correcto. Se sentía bien.

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

Yata se quejaba, aunque intentaba no hacerlo. Estaba sentado en el suelo de un callejón bastante largo, con Fushimi arrodillado frente a él. Trataba de ser valiente, frente a la persona que le había visto caer innumerables veces; la persona que le ha visto en su momento más vulnerable. Así era, y a Fushimi le gustaba. Era una de las características que le hacía ser... él.

Terminó de limpiar la herida en su pierna, que apenas había dejado de sangrar.

―Te lo juro, si vuelves a caerte de ese trasto, lo partiré y esconderé los pedazos.

―Déjame en paz. ―gruñó Yata, alejando su patineta.

―¿Seguro?

Yata le sonrió, le tomó del uniforme y lo acercó para besarlo en los labios, con una brusquedad que obligó a Fushimi a afirmarse con la palma de su mano del muro en que Yata se apoyaba.

Lo alejó de un leve empujón, y verificó que no hubiera nadie en la entrada del callejón, para luego juntar sus frentes, mezclando ambas respiraciones, entre sonrisas y miradas cómplices.

―Misaki...

―No me llames así. ―gruñó.

―Como sea... me gustas mucho.

Ahí estaba: la mirada de siempre. Esos ojos, que detrás del ceño fruncido escondían pánico. ¿Que era lo que le asustaba tanto? No debía arriesgar nada, y Fushimi jamás le exigió más que eso. Pero Yata jamás correspondía, o se involucraba cuando le decía ciertas cosas.

Disimuló el momento con una sonrisa, le dio un fugaz beso que apenas rozó sus labios y se levantó para salir del callejón.

Fushimi suspiró. Se levantó y le siguió, como siempre.

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

Mikoto. Mikoto. Mikoto.

Estaba harto. ¿Desde cuando Misaki era tan patético? Esos ojos de cachorro que ponía cada vez que su rey cruzaba la puerta de ese mugroso bar... lo detestaba. Detestaba pasar a segunda opción, detestaba lo poco que Mikoto se preocupaba por Misaki, y sobre todo, detestaba que Misaki se preocupara tanto por él.

Misaki.

No soportaba sentirse así. Y mientras veía a Misaki frente a él, actuando como si no existiera, riendo con Mikoto como si fuera el dia más feliz de su vida, se sintió absolutamente dejado de lado. Se sintió mal, y sintió odio contra Mikoto. Odio contra Misaki. Contra el bar y contra todo ese grupo. Y pensó, si se fuera, a cuantos realmente les importaría.

Una parte de si le decía que Misaki notaría su ausencia, aunque haya ignorado su presencia. Lo conocía demasiado bien, y sabía que se enojaría. Pero si era la forma que tenía de llamar su atención, de hacerlo demostrar que le importaba, entonces se iría.

Ya no tenía nada que perder, de todos modos.

Mikoto ya se lo había arrebatado.

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

Si tuviera que recordar ese momento, diría que aún sentía una presión en el pecho.

Otra vez en un callejón: los dos solos, discutiendo, y un ambiente tenso alrededor. Las cosas no podían terminar bien.

Misaki se molestó con la noticia de su partida; más aún con su aviso de que ahora formaría parte del Sector 4. Pero no estaba triste, o afligido, o asustado, como Fushimi esperaba. Quería que reaccionara, que asimilara el hecho de que estaba a punto de perderlo, y que esto le preocupara: era todo lo que él quería.

Pero esto no pasó, y Fushimi no sabía que, en el fondo, Yata no estaba preocupado porque no lograba asimilar la idea de que lo estuviera abandonando: pensaba hasta ese momento que podía convencerlo de quedarse en Homra. Claro que no pudo expresarlo con palabras, y Fushimi estaba muy ocupado tratando de ganar su atención como para notarlo.

Entonces hizo algo muy estúpido.

Sus dedos cubiertos de llamas, los pasó lentamente por la marca en su pecho, borrándola, quemando su piel, bajo la espantada mirada de Misaki.

Estaba mal: no era eso lo que quería. Quería preocupación, que demostrara que le importaba, no espanto u odio.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Yata, en lugar de impedir que se fuera, de pedirle que se quedara a su lado, le recriminó por abandonar a Mikoto.

Fushimi sintió su corazón comprimirse: lo había perdido, frente a sus ojos, y fue tan egoísta que, en lugar de recuperarlo, lo traicionó. Todo por atención que nunca recibió. O, al menos, no de la manera que esperaba.

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

Yata tenía las cosas claras. O al menos, eso pensaba.

No odiaba a Saruhiko. No podría. Pero necesitaba encontrarse con él, que le explicara sus motivos para irse, para dejarlo.

Y gritarle. Desahogarse. Llamándolo bastardo, traidor y similares.

Y entonces poder llegar a hacer lo que nunca antes pudo lograr, con nadie. Necesitaba sincerarse con él. Porque era su ex-amigo, ex-compañero, ex- _algo_ , y lo merecía.

Porque jamás dejó de quererlo, a pesar de todo. Y se lo diría, se lo demostraría, se lo gritaría, de la única manera que sabía hacerlo: con acciones.

Porque no había nadie que le hiciera sentir esos escalofríos cuando se acercaba a su cuello.

Nadie que le acorralara contra un muro de esa forma, con una apasionada violencia.

Nadie que le hiciera sentir ese calor. Porque el calor que le provocaba el cuerpo de Fushimi sobre el suyo, era un calor que ni siquiera Mikoto fue capaz de transmitirle alguna vez.

Un calor del cual se hizo adicto, un calor que necesitaba. El calor intenso de esa persona que tanto ansiaba, y que en ese momento le desvestía de una forma tan acalorada.

Yata amaba el calor que sentía al estar con Saruhiko, y era algo que nadie más podía provocar. Era un punto al que nadie más sabía llegar. Y era algo que nunca sería capaz de confesar, olvidar o superar.

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

* * *

 _Oh, men. Son las cinco de la mañana, agonizo._

 _Lamento si le falta o sobra algo, pero me da pereza leerlo xD_

 _Este es mi fanfic número cincuenta, y no encontré nada mejor que celebrarlo en un fandom que está más muerto que Mikoto._

 _¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

 ** _22/10/16_**

 ** _Santiago de Chile_**


End file.
